SirPrivat
SirPrivat, previously known as Dustoff 3 and also known as Privat, is a famous reformist and military roleplayer known for his disregard for the established, commonly accepted rules and the status quo of military roleplay. He has been a player for many years, but only recently became well-known for the fiasco between himself and Armageddon. Besides that controversy, however, his group, the Resistance, thrived and overturned military roleplay for the better. History Early history SirPrivat, according to his own words, has been a user of GeoFS for many years. Fiasco with Armageddon Most of this account comes from Armageddon's personal experience as he remembers it. Do not take everything word for word, as some information could be false. Early Ages Dustoff 3 was Privat's first known callsign, first documented in fall 2018. During this period, he expressed concern over the RCAF's aggressiveness. He was confronted by Armageddon (then named USAFPRIVAT_2_FW(CAP10)), who told him the RCAF were following protocol. Privat denied the statement was true, as well as started 'ranting about how foolish Armageddon was'. Armageddon started copying Dustoff 3 and made a parody of him, which caused Dustoff 3 to reciprocate the copying. This is what eventually caused the relationship issues present today. Armageddon attempted to combat the aggression by immersing himself into 'roasting cotests'. Notable names he gave Dustoff 3 were Dustrag, Dust Bunny and DustExplicative. As predicted, this failed to prevent Dustoff 3's actions against Armageddon. Centre Due to the spoiled reputation, Armageddon changed his callsign to Ampersand (CAP), only to be copied again. Dustoff 3 was rumored to have been copying Armageddon's previous callsign. Armageddon changed his name to what is it today due to issues with blocking and name copies using Cryllic letters (not necessarily performed by Dustoff 3). Due to this issue, the USAF had moments of near-imminent collapse. Dustoff 3 left GeoFS for a few days, but harassment was still present by an unknown body. Armageddon started a failed petition to ban Privat, reaching 82 signatures before it was closed. The petition bolstered Armageddon's popularity, especially in the RCAF. Suicide of Y9 A few members of RCAF, including York 9, Nighthawk 14, and Trident 9, worked hard to get permission from Trident 1 to let Armageddon in as an honorary member. Due to this, some member made up a story where York 9 had been soliciting inappropriate pictures from a female on Discord. The story was linked untrue, and subsequent investigations proved the story was false. One member of an RAF pilot faked York 9 and was describing details about their 'next suicide'. Armageddon, believing it was real, immediately started calling for York 9 to join him on a private hangouts he had created. York 9 never answered, but continued to blame lots of random people for random things which likely never happened. MitchMar, who was suspicious of everyone at the time, said that it was all a ruse made up by York 9 to get attention. York 9 was so embarrassed by what happened that he left GeoFS for some time. The incident caused more tension between Privat and Armageddon. Privat allegedly turned his harassment towards other players (eg Nighthawk 14 and INTL-ATC), though subsequent investigations were never performed. Wiki Encounters Allegedly, one of Privat's accounts was banned after he cursed Xavier out in GeoFS. Soon afterwards, he possibly appeared on the wiki, and was being accused of trolling. Privat was also accused of supporting air force operations against the USAF, but investigations never confirmed this theory. He eventually was accused of focusing his harassment on IND001 and LAC, as well as the wiki. This led to LAC's near suicide, which never occurred. Subsequent investigations never proved this to be true. York 9's Return After York 9's return, many people thought the tension would end. However, it didn't, and eventually caused the shutdown of the GeoFS Forum. After Tundra convinced him, he toned down the Resistance matters and his tension between Armageddon. As Armageddon's activity in GeoFS dropped, the number of members present in the Resistance grew. The Resistance wiki was deleted around this time. Current Actions Disputedly, Privat maintains his Resistance group and continues to advocate for less intrusive military roleplay, as well as greater freedom. Tension between Armageddon and Privat has decreased. Category:Characters